Fairytales
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: I'm a pessimist, in case you hadn't noticed. Nothing and no one can change that. Even silly doctors with silly cakes... cakes? AU, DominicxAnemone


((A/N: X3 okay, Burbs-chan has done it again…

…sorta -.-'

Lol, she tried so long and hard to get me into Eureka 7, and finally, _finally_, it paid off. Well… about halfway. I'm _still_ not a big Eureka 7 fan…

…but I'm absolutely_in love_ will Dominic and Anemone:3 lol, they've become one of my OTP's! XD It is soooo cute! The manga's much better though, and the DxA moments… -squeal-

Now that I am hooked on a new pairing…(shoot, twice in two months… first FakirxAhiru and now this…) I shall be writing and drawing it like no tomorrow!

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Fairytales**

Stephanotis;

_-good luck-_

Fairytales never truly have a 'happily ever after'.

Throughout every minute of every day there will be another trauma, another event.

There's never a perfect day.

In the end, all that's left for people is dissatisfaction.

If you hadn't noticed, I'm a pessimist.

I don't have any intention of changing anytime soon. There's only a certain about of pain one can go through before it doesn't really matter anymore, before things that would normally cause you such pain, such anger, only vaguely brush over your head.

You react when you want to.

When you _feel_ like it.

This was why Dr. Mischa was sighing in exasperation. Her words meant nothing to me and I honestly don't feel like throwing her a bone.

She'd get taken off the job like all the others.

My adoptive father, Dewy Novac, pays quite the sum to get me the best help…

…but he never visits.

I almost smiled humorlessly but stopped myself. If I gave any reaction what-so-ever to Dr. Mischa's presence, they would keep her as my doctor.

I don't like Dr. Mischa.

It was two hours before the woman finally left, tired and knowing as well as I that it would be our last time seeing each other.

I couldn't care less.

The lights turned out and I was left to stare at the now dim white walls.

There is no such thing a happily ever after.

--

Dominic Sorel could only stare in shock and horror as his superior spoke. He'd only been working for this branch for only a few months, and sure, he was good at his job, but he was far from the standards of all the doctors who had failed.

For starters, he was fairly young and lacked some of the _very_ necessary experience that all the others had owned. Quite frankly, the list that disqualified him was endless.

But, as a direct order, he really wasn't fool enough to disagree.

Still, he couldn't help but flinch inwardly, this was going to be a huge blotch on his thus far passable record.

Kinkan's Hospital for The Criminally Insane was indeed cruel to its workers.

"…sir?"

Jurgans looked up from his paperwork, half surprised Dominic was still there and not studying the information he just received on his new patient, "Yes?"

"…if I may, why exactly did you pick me for the job…?"

Jurgans shrugged, "Why indeed. I wasn't the one that assigned you."

Dominic blinked, surprise and confusion playing across his features, "Eh?"

"One of our biggest contributors, whose wish is to remain anonymous, requested you as her doctor."

Though this only served to confuse Dominic further, he nodded in comprehension and left.

"Now all that's left is to learn what I need to know about this 'Anemone', huh…"

If all there was to do in a day was go to work, become a mindless drone for hours and then return home, life would be a simplex thing and many of those suffering would be able to manage a smile.

But, as it is, not even the mindless code monkeys' get that joy, much less someone like Dominic who had a PhD in psychology and worked as a psychiatrist for sometimes even hopeless cases.

Even with all this against him, Dominic was fairly happy with his life. Right up until he was assigned to the most hopeless case he had ever heard of.

The girl was psychotic and even a little delusional, she used to react to help or the doctors, but about five years ago she stopped. She closed herself off from the outside world. Occasionally, she would become conscious of people enough to speak or move but for the most part it was illogical and random. All she truly reacted to now-a-days were the drugs. But even then it was a violent high. It was rare that her reactions would be rational.

The list of her disorders wasn't exactly a pleasant one either.

Dominic let out a sigh; it would be a long day…

…but tomorrow would be longer.

Tomorrow he met his new patient.

"I wonder why it doesn't list her last name…"

* * *

((Ending Notes: Ack! DX I had the worst time with the chapter title! So I go to flower meanings, I look through the list and I kept finding ones that would be good for later chapters!! T.T lol, I eventually decided Stephanotis because I thought that 'good luck' would be an appropriate beginning… ack… :3 lol, _anywho_, like? No like? Getting out your flamethrower? X3 

Remember! This is completely AU! Alternate Universe!

Have a wonderful day!

-Muse-chan eating chocolate.))


End file.
